


His Favourite Scarf

by majcrtom



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Big Boss fucks up, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, MGSV, One Shot, The Phantom Pain, metal gear solid - Freeform, sad ocelot :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcrtom/pseuds/majcrtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Boss accidentally sets Ocelot's scarf on fire. A short, kinda cute One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favourite Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea today and I just couldn't get it out of my head to be honest. Any excuse to write a cutesy fic with a sad Ocelot and Snake with a guilty conscience...
> 
> Just for fun. Enjoy, and happy holidays people!

It had all happened pretty quickly, in all honesty. Snake had been lighting the cigar that was held between his teeth, as he did most days, but a spark had flown from the lighter and landed on Ocelot’s scarf – which proceeded to catch fire. He yelped and when his attempts to extinguish the flame failed, he hastily yanked the garment from around his neck and dropped it to the ground, stamping out the flame quickly. Snake’s cigar dropped to the floor as well as he rushed to assist the man beside him, and whilst Ocelot was recovering from the shock of almost having the skin on his neck burnt off, he picked up the charred remains of the length of red fabric. Ocelot took it from the Boss’s hands looking down at it sadly.

“That was my favourite scarf…” he muttered, only half to himself.

“Shit, uh, I am really sorry -“ Snake started but was cut off.

“It’s all right. Accidents happen.” Ocelot shot him a brief glance before turning and walking towards his quarters, still carrying the tattered remains of his scarf with a dismal expression on his face. Snake watched him go, feeling a pang of guilt in his stomach.

 

\-----

 

For the next couple of weeks, Ocelot looked remarkably odd strolling around Mother Base with nothing hanging around his neck. He was practically naked with all that skin showing, and though the man himself wasn’t showing his anguish at his burned scarf, every time Snake saw him he felt that same feeling of guilt hanging over his head.

“Why don’t you just get him a new one, seeing as it’s nearly Christmas. It’ll stop the both of you looking sorry for yourself.” Kaz said to him one day, seeming exasperated by the whole affair at that point. Snake looked at him taken aback – as far as he was aware he hadn’t told anybody about what had happened, and neither had Ocelot.

“How’d you-“

“Oh come on, practically the whole base knows.” Kaz said matter-of-factly before heading down a corridor, and Snake was left with his thoughts.

 

\-----

 

_**Christmas Eve** _

It was getting late as Ocelot returned to his room, stifling a yawn as he approached the door. Sure it was Christmas Eve, but that didn’t stop the various jobs he had to carry out. I mean mostly it was ordering other people to do things for him but still that required a level of thought and planning that would tire out the likes of anyone. When he entered the room and switched on the light, however, he stopped, brow furrowing. He stepped back and checked the corridor but it was empty. Closing the door behind him he walked towards his bunk where a rectangular box lay near the pillows. With some caution he picked it up - A gift? For him? With uncertainty he lifted the lid and when he saw what was inside he grinned from ear to ear; a red scarf, almost exactly like the one that had been ruined a few weeks previously. As he looped it round his neck proudly he noticed a small scrap of paper in the bottom of the box, which he picked up. There was only one word written on it.

“Sorry.

-J"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope y'all liked it. If you have any prompts or ideas, lemme know! 
> 
> my tumblr: http://clinteastwoocl.tumblr.com/


End file.
